Unknown
by Somniare28
Summary: A friendship with a stranger. Who is this mysterious person behind the curtain? ((It's fixed! I promise! It is now legible!))


It had started as another peaceful day in Ikebukuro. Or so Shizuo thought. In fact, he thought that it had been quite peaceful in Ikebukuro for quite some time now. The reason being? Izaya had yet to show his face. It's been a long time since he's pranced his way over to the city that had something strange lurking in every corner.

Shizuo just didn't give a fuck.

Celty seemed to be off lately too. She still delivers things here and there, but she seems different. Shizuo can tell. And Shinra, well Shinra was just like Izaya. He hasn't been out and about anymore, not that he ever really was, but still. Every time Shizuo would go visit, Celty would only tell him that he's out with another client. Guess he was just really busy.

Shizuo was too oblivious to notice anything too big or even care. He just kept on his merry way, going wherever he pleased.

"Heiwajima!"

He stopped in his tracks to see that he had followers. Men about his age, rowdy and not very friendly looking.

"Where's Orihara-san, huh? Did you finally kill him?"

Shizuo felt his blood boil at just the mention of the flea's name. He was in a sunny, chipper mood until these guys mentioned him. And not only that, but now they accused him of killing the bastard? Shizuo hated violence and as much of a violent person as he was, he would never kill someone, even that damn flea.

"If I were you guys, I would leave right now, before I kick all your asses into next week!"

"The Awakusu-Kai is not afraid of you!"

"Yeah, if you were really tough, you would have-"

That guy never got to finish his sentence, because Shizuo had picked him up and thrown him over the building right in front of them.

Everyone froze at that moment and then they all cried out charging at the blonde. He took them down one by one until a loud crack was heard resonating through the air.

Whoever hadn't left as this scuffle began, went running after they heard the gunshot.

Shizuo stopped and looked around to see that one of the gang member was holding a gun aimed right at him. He had a sadistic smile on his face, but that smile soon disappeared when Shizuo went stomping towards him. The guy panicked and started emptying out his pistol, until he shot the last bullet in haste.

Shizuo collapsed to the ground, his vision slowly fading to gray, then to a dark black…

Shizuo's eyes fluttered open, only to clamp shut again as the white light blinded him. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes and he finally opened them when he felt something strange on his thumb. He looked to see that there were IVs attached to his right arm. A slight pull and he felt a twinge of pain. He was staring up at the ceiling lying flat on his back. He tried to sit up but his left arm failed him and he didn't want to pull on his right. If the IVs came out and blood went squirting everywhere, he would probably get sick. The sight of blood didn't make him sick. He's been shot before and has seen his blood plenty of times, but he didn't want to see a tube fly out of his arm spraying blood everywhere.

Shizuo hated hospitals, they smelled weird and there was needles and a whole bunch of pointy things that made him think about all dissections Shinra had thought about doing on him.

He decided it would just be best to stay put and if a nurse came in later, he would ask to raise the bed.

He looked around and noticed that this wasn't a private room. There was another person in a bed next to him. The curtain was pulled to give them both some privacy but Shizuo could see their shadow through the curtain. They were lucky, they were sitting up.

Shizuo didn't know what to do. Should he try and talk the person? He would probably be here for a while, so he could try and make the time go buy. Wait, what if the person was asleep. Maybe he should wait until he hears them move or talk or something.

"It's okay, I'm awake."

Shizuo jumped a little at the voice on the other side of the curtain. He hadn't expected them, or him, to be awake. Shizuo thought he heard him say something else, but he might've heard wrong.

"Oh, uh…sorry, did I wake you up?" Shizuo fumbled.

"Not at all. I can never sleep through this."

Now Shizuo was curious, "Through what?"

The person chuckled, "You see, I have a condition that put me here not too long ago, but it's been a while. Anyways, I have to have my lungs drained every day for at least one hour…or else I'll die."

Shizuo was shocked that a complete stranger was telling him this. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

The man chuckled again, "Please don't say that. I don't want to hear that from anyone."

Shizuo could understand, if he was dying, he wouldn't want to be reminded of how bad the situation really was. He tried changing the subject.

"He wait, how did you know I was wondering about whether you were awake or not?"

"I just did. It's not hard to read people, even when I can't see them."

This guy seemed like a smartass already. Oh well, Shizuo was stuck with him.

"So what do you do here? Just lay around all day?"

The other man laughed this time. It sounded familiar, but then he toned it down, "Well what do you think a terminally ill patient does all day?! You know, you're really funny. I like that about you."

Well, Shizuo wasn't trying to be funny, but if he made the other guy feel better then whatever.

"Do you know why you're in here?"

The question took Shizuo by surprise, but he didn't want to know the answer. Why was he here? No, how the hell did he get here in the first place?

"No, do you?"

"Of course. I heard the doctor talking about it when he came in. He said you got attacked by some gang members and you put up quite the fight. You took 11 bullets before going down. Some hit major organs, but here you are, alive and well. He said he was fascinated at how someone could survive that many shots. By the looks of it, you should be out of here in a week. Lucky you."

Shizuo could hear the amazement and the bitterness in the other's voice. He felt really bad for the other guy. Here Shizuo would bounce back as if this whole endeavor was nothing but a scratch while the other had a limited time before he'd…

"Does your family visit you often?" Shizuo attempted to change the subject yet again.

The other was silent for a moment before answering, "No. In fact they don't know I'm here, or that I'm sick. The only one who visits me is my annoying friend."

"What?! How? Can you not remember them or something?"

"No, I don't have amnesia. I just didn't want to call them. I don't want them to come here. I don't want to see them."

"You don't want them to see you like this?" Shizuo guessed.

Shizuo felt the tension increase and he wished he would've just kept his mouth shut.

"I guess so. But the fact of the matter is that I don't want anyone to see me like this. I hate to look weak, and I refuse to let anyone see me in this pitiful state."

Shizuo really wished he would've kept his mouth shut.

"But what about your friend?"

The other chuckled yet again, "I don't let him see me either. He stands behind the curtain, kinda like how we're talking too. He only saw me once in a moment of weakness before he brought me here."

"Oh…Well then what about the nurses?"

"I could care less about those women. Most of them are old and going blind anyway. And after I die, they won't remember me, no one will."

Shizuo would've laughed at the comment but he didn't like the way he said that last part.

"Come on. Don't say that."

"It's only the tru-"

"Stop." Shizuo cut in, "You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

There was silence again before a quiet "sorry" was heard.

"You don't have to apologize. Look, you know what? Let's just start over okay? Let's be friends. Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, nice to meet you…"

The other hesitated, before he answered.

"I'm Hiroshi Kamiya. Nice to meet you Heiwajima-san."

"Oh god, just call me Shizuo. Makes me feel like my old man when people call me that."

"Ok, Shizuo."

Shizuo smiled, "Thanks."

They were awkwardly silent for a while. Neither one of them knowing what to say. Shizuo wanted to say something but he felt that it would sound stupid.

"So I don't know about you, but I don't see a TV in here."

Hiroshi laughed and laughed and laughed. Shizuo blushed and was thankful for the curtain. When Hiroshi quieted down to small giggles, he spoke.

"I honestly don't know why there's no TV here. You really are funny you know."

"I was just wondering." Shizuo grumbled, "So what do you do? Read? Finger paint? Shoot rubber bands?"

"I'll have you know I have a laptop. But when I'm not on it, I just look out the window."

"The window?"

"Yeah. I have a window here, next to me. Of course I can only see outside when I'm sitting up like this."

"What's out there?"

"Nothing much. There's a park, some buildings back there. A really busy street down there. Lots of people out today. Must be nice out huh?"

Shizuo thought about it. Actually yes. The weather was expected to be very nice this week. Too bad he would be here all week.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit warmer out."

"I like looking out the window. I can watch people go about their daily lives. I use to be like that. Guess I took that for granted."

"Tell me more about yourself Hiroshi. What did you do, before…" Shizuo caught himself before he said something else that might offend the other.

"Before I was here?" he finished, "I was in business. It was a really good job too. I got to travel a lot and I always learned new things. It was fun. Of course sometimes the people I worked for could be considered dangerous, but I loved the thrill."

Shizuo hated to hear how he would talk in the past tense. It only made him feel worse about his roommate.

"What about you Shizuo? What do you do?"

"I work for a debt collection agency. It's nothing fancy. I'm just a bodyguard, for my friend Tom actually. I use to work at dead end jobs like a fast food place, a stupid kids performance, and even as a bartender. But I got fired from the first two cuz, I can't really control my temper. And I got arrested and then obviously fired from the bar."

"Arrested?"

"Yeah, some guy framed me and when my name was finally cleared, they didn't give me my job back."

Shizuo didn't want to go into detail about his problems when they were nothing compared to Hiroshi's.

"You have any family around here?"

"Yeah actually my parents live a little further away from here, but not that far. My kid brother Kasuka is…traveling."

"Sounds fun."

"I don't know, he's a busy guy."

"You have a girlfriend? Wife?"

Shizuo laughed nervously, "Yeah right. Nah, I'm not into the whole relationship thing. Too much work."

"I'll agree with you on that one."

They both shared a laugh.

"Girl problems?" Shizuo asked.

"No, I'm not into women."

"Oh." Shizuo didn't mind it really. He never really thought much about his own sexuality, let alone some random stranger's. He didn't care which side people went for, as long as it was legit.

"Surprised?"

"No, I don't really care about that kind of stuff. People are pretty stupid nowadays. Who cares if someone likes the same sex. I say just go with it."

"Are you gay?"

Now coming from someone he just met, that really surprised him.

"W-Well, I-I never r-really thought about it. T-To be honest."

He cursed himself for stuttering.

"It's fine." Hiroshi giggled.

Shizuo wanted to break the awkwardness and pull the attention away from his obvious embarrassment.

"So was there someone special to you?"

"Is."

"Is? You're with someone?"

"Surprised?"

Shizuo was glad that Hiroshi couldn't see his obvious blush through that curtain, "N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I just…maybe that…I thou-"

"It's okay. Geez, you worry too much. Relax." the other chuckled.

"So who is it?"

"It's just some guy. The thing is I'm not with him. And I never will be. You see, he hates me."

"Oh, that's rough."

"Tell me about it!" Hiroshi exclaimed a little louder than expected, "He's about as clueless as a kid wondering where babies come from!"

Just to be funny Shizuo added, "Where do babies come from?" That earned a laugh from the other.

"Oh if he knew that I loved him as much as I do, he would probably think that I had some ulterior motives or something. He would most likely hate me more." Hiroshi sounded deflated.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"All the time! But I guess it's kinda my fault to. I'm not really good at expressing my feelings…" he sighed.

"Maybe you should keep trying. He's bound to listen."

"Well I haven't seen him since I ended up here. I wonder how he's been doing? He's probably enjoying himself, knowing that I haven't shown my face."

Shizuo felt bad for his new friend and was already starting to get annoyed with this guy he was talking about. How could anyone hate Hiroshi? Granted that he had only met the guy, but he seemed very sincere with his feelings.

"You know what, that guy's a dumb prick and a downright asshole if he doesn't see how much you care about him."

"It would be really funny if he knew you said that about him. And if he knew you were talking about me."

"I say you should move on and find someone else who'll love you back."

"I can't. I love him. And the more I learn about him, the more I love him."

Shizuo chuckled, "Well then my friend, I guess I have no other choice but to get you two together. I bet I could beat some sense into this guy for you."

They spent the rest of the week sharing more about each other. Hiroshi would describe the stuff he saw out the window. He would describe how he imagined his 'mystery man' running around the park causing trouble. He loved talking about the outside and how he wanted to go out sometimes.

Shizuo told him that if he promised to get better, he would take him out once his own injuries healed. Hiroshi agreed. They became great friends in a matter of days, as if they've know each other their entire lives. They were both happy.

"Ok, so you'll be dressed up all sexy or whatever and then you go up to him and say 'Hey, you want this? You know you do.' And hook, line, sinker."

Hiroshi burst out in laughter, "As much as I would love to do that Shizuo, I think he might murder me on the spot if I even tried that."

Shizuo smirked, "Wuss."

"I am not!"

There was a light knock on the door and the nurse walked in, "Lights out boys. You can continue tomorrow."

"Alright." Shizuo grumbled.

Once she turned off the lights, and left, they continued a little bit before going to sleep.

"Hey Hiroshi?"

"Yes, Shizuo?"

Shizuo thought about how he would be leaving the hospital soon. Of course he would come back and visit Hiroshi everyday, but he didn't want to sit behind a curtain.

"Will you ever let me see you?"

"W-What? Why?" his friend stuttered.

"Well you said you refused to let anyone see you...like this, right?"

"Y-Yes, I remember saying that."

"Will you please let me see you?"

"I don't know Shizu-"

"Please?" Shizuo interrupted.

Hiroshi sighed, "I guess so, but not tonight. I'll make you a deal. When you are healed and come visit me again, I'll let you see me, okay?"

Although Shizuo was not really satisfied with the answer, he was content. He was willing to accept anything just to see his friend once, before… No, he wasn't gonna think about that.

"Deal!"

"Now go to bed! I'm beat."

"From what you lazy ass?"

"From you, dummy!"

Shizuo chuckled, "Good night Hiroshi."

"Good night, Shizuo."

Shizuo was usually a heavy sleeper, but the sounds of choking and coughing filled his ears and he immediately woke up. It was Hiroshi. It must have been his lungs! He was choking!

He immediately looked around in the dark for the remote to call the nurses down, but in his haste, he knocked it off the bed. He still couldn't get up as easily. He turned his head and saw it on the floor by his bed. He found the cable it was attached to and slowly pulled it up. It was hard but he almost had it. Then after a few tugs, the remote got stuck on something. He pulled and pulled getting more frustrated and worried over his friend's coughing.

Hang on Hiroshi! Almost got it! Almost! AH! SCREW IT!

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! HE NEEDS HELP!"

No one came. No one heard his cries for help. Shizuo panicked screaming as loud as he could, but still no one came.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He used every last ounce of force he had to get himself off the bed. He rolled himself over and landed hard on the cold floor, groaning in pain before dragging himself to the other man's bed. He pulled the curtain back for the first time, but even from down there, he still could not see his friend. Only his arm that dangled from the side of the bed covered in small drops of blood.

Shizuo's eyes widened.

"I….I-I…...l-love….y-ou….y-you…."

The coughing became loud and violent and then it just stopped.

Shizuo felt tears prickle at his eyes. That night he stayed on the floor, the tears never stopping.

"S-Sorry..I'm s-so s-sorry….s-sorry….."

In the morning the nurse found him in that same spot. Her eyes looked up in horror to see the patient's dead body.

She immediately ran off to get help from the other but it was too late. Shizuo knew it.

When he was lifted off the ground by two male staff members, he looked up. But what he saw only brought the tears back, more violently this time. He flailed in their arms. Trying to get free, to get closer to him.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA! IZAYAAAAA! IZAAAAYAAAAA!"

They put him back in his own bed and held him down. He needed to get up. He needed to hold him. He needed to apologize. More tears flowed as he thought about everything they talked about. The things they promised each other. It was all gone, just like that.

He didn't give up, trying to summon his inhuman strength. Worrying that he might cause more damage to himself, the nurses quickly sedated him.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA! IZAYAAAAA! IZAAAAYAAAAA!"

His rapid beating heart only allowed the drug to easily course through his body, slowing him down.

It has him. It was Izaya all along. How could he not have known. How?

_"Shizu-chan, I woke up the minute you got here."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so terribly sorry for what happened with all the weird computer trash that was on here. I hadn't even realized that happened. When I first uploaded it, it all looked fine, but I guess I should have double checked. really sorry about that. I hope this all looks better now and that you will still want to read this. Again sorry, and thank you for still reading. :)<em>**

**This story is based off the short story, "The Window" which was written by an anonymous writer. I changed it a lot but a bit of it is still in there, and if you find it online and read it, it's pretty sad and cruel. I didn't want to make this story like that so there are a lot of dramatic changes in there, but I think it's still pretty sad, just not as cruel.**

**I wanted to use Izaya's seiyuu's name as his alias. By the way I don't know much about guns or how many bullets they hold, so I just made that part up. As for Izaya's medical condition, well I don't really know what kind of condition could have that type of treatment.**

**Oh yeah and I forgot to mention, but it's only in case you didn't know. But when Hiroshi (Izaya) was talking about his 'mystery man' it was always Shizuo he was talking about. And that last line was Izaya talking. Scroll back up a bit to when Shizuo was first waking up and Izaya said something that Shizuo didn't quite catch...Well that last line was what he said.**

**Well, hope you like! Enjoy!**


End file.
